


Love is A Polaroid

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armie, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Rimming, Sexting, Top Timmy, tracksuit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: There´s a very little plot on the beginning, but let´s be honest, this is pure Armie&Timmy porn.





	Love is A Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle based on the very end of this story and on Imagine Dragons´s Polaroid song.  
> "Love is a polaroid, better in picture, but never can fill the void"

When Armie decided to take the part of Oliver in Call Me By Your Name, the last thing he expected was that a coming of age movie would make him question everything he thought he knew about his sexuality. Meeting Timothée was at first gaining a friend he knew for sure he wanted around for the rest of his life; oh how surprised he was when he realized that what was going on between the two of them was far from friendship. Back then he could never have imagined that come 2018, he would be on a secret relationship with the young man and what a relationship that was.  
Armie had never hide the fact he liked to play the dominant lover; hair pulling, biting, blindfold, rope play, Armie liked a little bit of everything and once he found himself married, he had to resort to slow down on his kinks, since Elizabeth wasn´t very keen on it. To be fair, it wasn´t like Armie was going through abstinence because of the lack of rough sex in his life, but once he met Timothée and the younger man appeared to have a kink side to him just as Armie did, the man realized just how much he actually missed that life style.  
With Timothée, Armie was suddenly able to bring back a side of him he had tamed for quite a while; but once the press tour for the film had officially ended, Armie and Timothée didn´t have quite as much time for each other as previously and so, they had to find new ways to keep the relationship going when they were not together. Phone calls, FaceTime, texting and very pleasant sexting sessions that resulted in quite the sultry nudes from both men; Timothée in particular seemed quite the enthusiastic with the whole things seeing as he was the one with the most graphic photos. Armie made sure to keep all of them well hidden on his phone; his favorite, one of Timothée´s spent, pink, sperm leaking cock, that simply made his mouth water every single time he saw it.  
One of the best things to Armie about his relationship with Timothée was to uncover each day a new layer of the younger man, whether it was emotionally or sexually; since they had got together, Armie learned that Timothée was keen to almost everything in bed and not only that, he did enjoy playing the dominant too from time to time, which not only made Armie explore a side of him he hadn´t yet explored, but fell in love with. Whether he was dom or sub, with Timothée, Armie always had the best time of his life.

When he received the newest message from Timothée, Armie was stuck in the airport, waiting for a plane to New York, he would have a meeting, but most importantly, see Timothée once again.

9:20am  
Timmy: where are you?

6:20am  
Armie: on the airport…plane is delayed.  
9:21am  
Timmy: will you be here in time?

6:22am  
Armie: no need to worry…wont miss the meeting

9:25am  
Timmy: I dont give a fuck ´bout your meeting  
Timmy: just wanna see your hot ass 

6:30am  
Armie: meeting is 4pm  
Armie: i´ll be with you the entire night 

9:32am  
Timmy: good  
Timmy: I have a little present for you

6:33am  
Armie: what?

9:37am  
Timmy: –multimedia message-  
Timmy: better not open with anyone around 

Armie took one good looked around him. The airport wasn´t exactly crowded that early in the morning and he was sited at quite a secluded place, so he took the bold move to open the imagine; Armie was glad that one, there was a wall behind him and so no one saw the imagine and two, that he was sitting, otherwise his knees would have given in right then. The sight of a naked Timothée, stroking his glistening cock was too much.

6:42am  
Armie: fuck Timmy  
Armie: you trying to kill me  
Armie: now I gotta take care of the hard on you gave me

9:43am  
Timmy: not kill you…just get you worked up for tonight  
Timmy: snap me a pic if you do  
Timmy: gotta go  
Timmy: see ya, king 

6:45am  
Armie: see ya 

Armie wasn´t even kidding when he told Timothée he would have to take care of himself now. Timothée´s picture had been enough to get the man a semi in the middle of the airport and at that point he could only see two options ahead of him; one, leave it be and eventually face one or two photos that might come out of him walking around the airport with a hard on, or he could get inside the nearest bathroom and deal with it.  
‘Snap me a pic if you do’, had said Timothée and the simple thought of getting back at the young man was enough for Armie to make up his mind. He grabbed his backpack and headed over to the first bathroom he found and locked himself in it. Armie knew he shouldn´t, but he was already way into this whole thing to give up now. He threw his things to the ground, his hands freeing his by now rock hard cock as he managed to find Timothée´s newest picture and proceeded to stroke himself.  
Armie was leaned against the wall, his hand tugging on his cock as he licked his lips, imagining the look on Timothée´s face as he took that photo. The boy knew exactly what –and how- to do to drive him wild and Armie loved. He took deep shaky breaths, his hand working vigorously on his cock as the precum started leaking. He worked faster on his shaft, his hand stroking, palming, and tugging on his cock and balls until he could feel his entire body tremble.  
With the little bit of strength he had, Armie pushed a few buttons on his phone; he wanted to give Timothée a hell of a surprise. As he felt his cum spurt out of him, Armie made sure to record everything; Timothée wanted a picture, Armie gave him a video. He chuckled at himself, taking a few deep breaths to regain his composure and cleaned his mess; if he was excited for the night before, now he was counting down the hours to see Timothée again.

 

3:00pm  
Timmy: are YOU trying to kill me   
Timmy: did you film this at the airport?  
Timmy: fuck Armie I need you

4:00pm  
Timmy: thinking of you and that fucking video   
Timmy: Armie please  
Timmy: fuck I need you bad

5:00pm  
Timmy: where the hell are you  
Timmy: that meeting doesnt have an end  
Timmy: -multimedia message-  
Timmy: this is what you missing

6:00pm  
Timmy: seriously  
Timmy: where  
Timmy: the fuck  
Timmy: are you

The meeting sure had lasted longer than Armie –or Timothée- could have imagined and it would be a lie to say he had paid the attention it deserved. His phone was vibrating for most of the time and he knew exactly who it was without even looking at. Once he was finally released and was able to make his way out of the damn building, Armie got inside the first taxi he could find and was finally able to look at all the messages. Timothée liked the video, he wanted him there, another nude, he wanted him there even more and so on; Armie was sure the goofy smile on his face throughout the cab ride was ridiculous, but that was what Timothée did to him.

6:20pm  
Armie: just left the meeting  
Armie: im on my way  
Armie: you better get ready

6:20pm  
Timmy: ha ha ha  
Timmy: YOU better get ready  
Timmy: I have plans

Armie bit his lip at the sudden thought of Timothée taking control of the night. He had learned to love that almost as much as he enjoyed being in control and to be fair, Timothée never ceased to disappoint with his surprises.  
The minute the taxi came to a stop, Armie practically threw the money to the driver and run up the stairs to the young man´s apartment. They had wasted way too long already and he was in New York only for two days, no way would he waste any more precious Timothée time.  
He knocked on the door only once, before it opened and Timothée threw himself on Armie´s arms; their lips pressed together, their tongues fighting for control. Armie squeezed his ass and pulled him up, walking inside the apartment and slamming the door shut behind them; Timothée´s legs wrapped tightly around Armie´s hips as he pulled on the older man´s hair, earning a moan.

“Fuck, I´ve missed you”  
“Me too, Timmy, me too”  
“That video you sent me,” he bit his lip and took a deep breath as if just mention of the video was enough to get him going, “I almost shot in my pants when I saw it”  
“Good, cuz that photo of yours sure had the same effect on me”

Timothée smiled, kissing him once again as Armie leaded them to the bed; he lied Timothée down, his hands already tugging on the younger man´s clothes as he hovered on top of him.

“Not today, mister,” said Timothée with a wicked look on his eyes, “told you I have surprise for you”  
“Which is…”  
“Get naked and kneel on the floor, I´ll be right back”

Armie remained sat on the bed, licking his lips and tugging on his cock as he watched Timothée make his way to the bathroom. He took one deep breath, trying to contain his excitement before he got up and followed Timothée´s instructions.

“Are you ready,” Armie heard Timothée say.  
“I´ve been ready for hours, Timmy”

He heard the footsteps and suddenly a smirk was plastered on his face. There, right in front of him stood Timothée, wearing one of his many infamous tracksuits and Armie never thought tracksuits could look so damn sexy.

“I did realize one of them went missing”  
“Wanted to have a souvenir”  
“Are you masturbating to my tracksuit, Timothée?”  
“No Armie, I´m masturbating while using your tracksuit”  
“Oh fuck…,” Armie´s entire body trembled at that thought.

He could even imagine now. Timothée lying on the bed with the oversized tracksuit, his leaking cock leaving a wet spot on the pants as Timothée trashed around the bed, moaning his name.

“I see you like it, huh”  
“Fuck Timothée, how come you haven’t sent me a photo of that yet?”  
“Cuz I wanted to use it with you,” said Timothée with a grin on his face as he heard a grunt come from Armie, “and today is your lucky day”

Timothée sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs spread open as he unzipped the tracksuit top, his bare torso now on display as Armie remained on his knees, eyeing his every movement. Timothée was already flushed, his lips puffy as he licked them repeatedly; having Armie Hammer on his knees for him sure made Timothée´s own knees go weak. He tugged on his cock through the tracksuit pants, rubbing it slowly as he heard the raspy sound of Armie´s heavy breathing combined with his groans; the man was going wild and that was exactly what Timothée wanted; to make him go crazy, to get Armie so worked up his most primary instincts would take over. Timothée planned on fucking Armie to oblivion and by the look on the older man´s eyes, he would love every single second of it.  
He threw his head back slightly, his throbbing cock leaking precum all over the pants as Armie watched intensely; Timothée started rubbing himself a little harder, feeling his balls tighten and his cock twitch slightly. His eyes were closed, but he could feel Armie´s stare piercing through him and that made him so fucking hot he nearly came all over himself.

“Come closer,” Timothée whispered, opening his eyes just in time to see Armie crawl over to him. Fuck, if he didn´t have bigger plans for the night, he sure as hell would have let himself go at that very image.  
“Suck me”

Armie simply nodded; his hungry eyes stuck on Timothée´s as he leaned forward, his tongue tracing the still covered cock. As Timothée moaned, he smirked, doing it again and again before mouthing the thing, wreaking his tracksuit, but not really giving a damn. He gave a quick bite on Timothée´s cock, before his tongue traced the hem on the pants and Timothée´s stomach; he took a quick look at the younger man, whose eyes were on his and he had to control every urge in his body not to jump him and fuck his brains out. This was Timothée´s night.  
When his teeth found the hem of the pants, Armie pulled them down slowly, struggling a little since Timothée was sitting, but he didn´t stop until the young man´s cock was free and pointing straight at his face. What a beauty it was. Armie ran his nose through it, taking in Timothée´s scent and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head; he wanted to show Timothée he could play too, but he was now so desperate for Timothée to cum, for Timothée to fuck him that he decided to go straight to the point. He put his arms back, locking his fingers together as he let the cock head go past his lips; he stood still for a second or two, savoring Timothée, before he let the rest slowly go inside his mouth. Timothée was losing the little bit of control he had inside of him; Armie´s skillful mouth and tongue made wonders on his cock and he loved it.  
Timothée lied down on the bed, his fingers knotting on Armie´s hair as he took control of the situation once again, guiding and administrating how deep and fast the older man was going. He moaned loud, Armie´s name escaping his lips over and over again as he trashed around, fucking Armie´s face with no mercy; he could hear the older man gag and looked down, watching Armie´s eyes flood with tears as he was held down, cock buried deep on his throat. The first time that had happened, he thought Armie would be mad at him for doing it, but then when the older man admitted to love to be gagged by him, Timothée knew he would never let the chance of seeing that go to waste. He thrust his hips, fucking Armie´s face harder and faster as his orgasm approached; once he knew there was no more turning back for him, Timothée tugged hard on Armie´s blond hair and pulled him away.

“Finish with your hands,” whispered Timothée.

Armie nodded, his warm and strong hands swiftly coming in contact with the young man´s cock and balls as Timothée sat back down; he wanted to cum all over Armie´s face and he wanted to see it.

“Oh…yes…Armie…harder…,” he said between moans, feeling his lover´s hand grip even tighter around him and stroke him slowly.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck”

Timothée let out a loud moan when his cock started throbbing and the cum spurt out of it; ropes and ropes of thick white cum fell on Armie´s chin, cheeks and tongue. It was truly a heavenly sight.

“I fucking love to see you like this, you have no idea”  
“I know you do, babe,” said Armie, licking his lips as Timothée looked at him with quivering lips.  
“Get on the bed, I´m gonna get that nice ass of yours ready for the fuck you deserve”

Armie moaned at the promise and swiftly let his six foot five muscular body fall on the bed, his ass up as he stuck his face in between the pillows. Timothée smiled at that. Armie liked when Timothée did just that and now was his time to reciprocate. The young man licked his lips, his eyes running down the older man´s body; who would ever imagine Armie Hammer surrendering himself to anyone?  
Timothée was on his knees in a quick moment, his hands rubbing Armie´s smooth, tanned and perfectly rounded ass cheeks. He could see the older man´s cock twitch at his touch and smiled wickedly; his movements became a little more rough as he leaned forward, letting his cock rest on the crack of Armie´s ass. His lips found his lover´s back, licking, kissing and biting on the tanned flesh as he heard Armie´s muffled moans; he thrust his hips, rubbing his cock on Armie´s bare ass just to tease him.

“Fuck, Timothée”  
“You like it?”  
Armie just nodded, but Timothée wouldn´t have that, so he tugged hard on the man´s blond hair and pulled on it, causing Armie to arch his back.  
“You like it?”  
“Fuck, Timothée, yes I like it”  
“That´s better”

Timothée had a mischievous grin on his face as he let go of Armie´s hair and turned his attention to the tracksuit he was still wearing. He pulled the pants off and threw them to the ground, figuring it wouldn´t come in hand at that point. The top though, he had other idea for it; he took it off too and placed it under Armie´s stomach. The man was already leaking precum and his cock was throbbing with each touch of Timothée, he wasn´t going to last long and Timothée wanted to make sure that tracksuit top was covered in cum by the time they were done.  
Timothée then got himself too on all fours on the bed, his tongue running from the head of Armie´s cock to his asshole, which made the man´s huge and strong body shiver. He repeated it several times, sometimes going fast and others painfully slow, just to hear all the different kinds of moan Armie could deliver; once he was fed up with teasing, Timothée took hold of Armie´s ass cheeks, parting them as his mouth started to ravish the older man´s hole.

“Fuck, Timothée”

Armie panted, his entire body was left trembling at the sudden intrusion, but he wanted more, he wanted everything Timothée could possibly give him. He moved his body back, trying to get the younger man´s tongue deeper inside of him. 

“Shit…shit…”

Timothée´s face was completely red, the sweat was pouring down his forehead as he attacked Armie´s hole with pure animalistic hunger; he was craving for the man for way too long not to. His hand left Armie´s cheeks –not before slapping it- and made its way to the man´s leaking cock; he tugged on it a few times, before his hand started to stroke the shaft quickly, almost matching the speed of his tongue as it moved around Armie´s hole.

“Oh shit…fuck…Timothée”  
“Cum for me, Armie, cum all over your tracksuit so I can keep it as a souvenir”  
“Shit…”

Armie trembled. Timothée´s tongue lapped on his hole and his hand tugged one last time of the man´s cock, before a loud groan escaped his throat and he coated his tracksuit top with his own semen.

He was breathing heavily, his whole body convulsing in aftershock, “shit Timothée”  
The young man smiled, licking his fingers as some of Armie´s cum remained there, “ready for more?”  
Armie turned around, “always”

Timothée hovered on top of Armie, their lips crashing together for the first time since they started this marathon. Armie tasted like Timothée and Timothée tasted like Armie. The younger man let his lips run down Armie´s jaw, neck, shoulder and chest, before wrapping around his nipples, sucking on it; his finger though had already found its rightful place and was rhythmically pounding on Armie´s hole, easing it the way for his cock. Timothée got on his knees, his fingers still buried deep inside the older man as he adjusted his legs.

“I could look at you like this for the rest of my life”  
“I´d let you”  
Timothée smiled, “I know you would”

He removed his fingers, his cock now pressing against the older man´s hole as they both moaned, more in anticipation than anything else. Once Timothée´s cock was in though, he didn´t even give Armie time to process anything; he held onto the man´s hips and went balls deep inside of him, grunting. Armie arched his back, his lover´s name echoing through the entire apartment as he repeated it over and over again.  
Timothée started thrusting his hips, hard, fast and never stopping. He wanted Armie to remember that night, he wanted to make sure neither one of them would ever forget that day. He wrapped Armie´s legs around his hips as he leaned forward, his lips biting on the older man´s neck as he felt Armie squeeze his ass.

“Fuck Timothée…harder…”

There was nothing in the world Timothée liked to hear more than that; he increased his speed –if that was even possible-, feeling his cock hit Armie´s prostate every single time and with that, more and more grunts and growls of pleasure leave the older man´s lips. He was indeed completely surrendered to Timothée´s will and that was taking him to places he had yet not experienced. Neither one of them would be able to last long though, not after everything they had done; so Timothée resorted to his initial position, thrusting a few more times on Armie before he pulled his cock out. He held it against Armie´s cock and rubbed them both, shivering at the feel of both cocks throbbing together.

“yes…yes…yes…fuck…Armie”  
“shit Timothée…i´m coming…”  
“yes…yes…”

Timothée whole body convulsed as his and Armie´s cum erupted in union from their glistening, spent cocks and covered Armie´s stomach.

“That definitely calls for a picture,” said Armie and they both laughed.

Timothée collapsed on top of Armie, the older man´s arms wrapping around him as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. It had been quite a night for both men and so they drifted off to sleep right there.

Armie woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He groaned and looked around, trying to find it in the middle of the mess they had made the night before; he smiled at the thought. Once he finally found the phone though, all he found was one single message from Timothée.

10:00am  
Timmy: had to go to a meeting, but left you a treat on the nightstand 

Armie arched an eyebrow and looked around. There on the nightstand was a single polaroid picture of Timothée with Armie´s cock buried deep inside his throat. Armie laughed; he didn´t even know when the photo was taken, but he knew for sure he had just found himself a new favorite.


End file.
